Secret Lovers
by scorpion22
Summary: Nobody knows Hermione Granger's biggest secret that she has a secret lover and his name is Severus Snape. When he is named the killer of Albas Dumbledore and they are on separate sides of a war will their love survive, or shatter? can she keep him from his deadly fate, or will she be forced to witness it? Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is just something that came to me, don't ask where the idea came from because I don't really know myself, but here it is. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Ms. Granger detention tonight my rooms," snapped Professor Severus Snape, Hermione remembered those words as she moved slowly down to the dungeons where he would be waiting. Hermione didn't have many secrets, but this was a secret. No one knew Severus Snape and her were lovers that when she had detention with him some nights that she wanted it more then she could say. That while he made others do ghastly things when she had detention she had to do the most delightful things. But today when he had given her detention there was just something in his voice that told her he needed her. She didn't exactly know why, but sometimes he just needed her. Hermione didn't know what caused this in him, she knew he couldn't tell her, but despite that she always came when he called. Whenever he needed her Hermione would be there by his side.

"Can't leave him waiting," breathed Hermione as she finally found herself in front of her lover's door. She didn't wait one second to knock on the door the sound echoing through the corridor before suddenly it opened.

Hermione was pulled into the room, the door closing with a creak behind her, and then she was face to face with her lover Severus Snape.

"Hermione," whispered Severus gently stroking her cheek holding her face in his hands before he kissed her with a power she could barely keep up with. She let him kiss her; she returned it as best she could feeling as his arms scooped her up to carry her away. His desk was cleared as it always was leaving room for her body to lie across it.

"I need you," breathed Severus laying her across the smooth surface of the desk his hands moving sensually over her as he attacked her lips again.

"I'm here, Severus," exclaimed Hermione gasping as his lips claimed hers over and over again his wand pointed at her suddenly as the kiss broke. He watched her then as she lay laid out before him waiting for him and then with two whispered spells it began.

First her clothes disappeared leaving her naked to his dark hungry gaze then she felt the tingle of magic as a protection spell covered her. Before she could say, or even think a single thing, Severus let his wand fall to the floor with a clink after removing his own clothes. Hermione gasped moaning as her lover kissed her again not breaking it until he was deep inside her.

" Oh Severus yes," whimpered Hermione moving her hands up the beautiful expansion of his chest gripping his shoulders as he started to move like a starving man on top of her his gaze piercing her vary soul as he stared down at her. He was relentless in his prowess as he slammed into her almost painfully groaning as her long sharp knife like nails dug into his skin. Hermione could feel the stress pouring off his body from every pore as he fucked her, his movements chaotic and without any mercy. She knew he had needed her and she had been right; he needed her to forget. He needed to lose himself to her soft curves and her love.

Hermione laid there beneath him and let him lose that stress with each stroke into her body. Looking up at him, she watched him as his eyes closed as he came closer to the end, and it was then she took his face in her hands making his eyes open once more. Severus stared at her, the mere sight of her put him in a trance, and in that moment he didn't know what he would do without her. She was his cure, the cure for all his sorrow; she filled his heart with something he'd never had before love. Severus kissed her in that moment, it was a silent thank you to her for being there, and though he hadn't said it Hermione knew it was also a silent I love you. And she loved him too; despite everything she loved him too. Slowly his lips left the sweetness of her lips and finding her neck he did something he had never done before. When he did it she was so surprised she could only look at him. Severus had bitten into the skin of her neck and was slowly making a mark that would signal to anyone who saw it that she was taken.

Hermione was so confused at first; why did he do that now after all this time? He had always been careful to never leave a single mark on her body, but it seemed that had all changed now. Now he was marking her everywhere he could, he was leaving his teeth marks, and more all over her body. And she couldn't help, but love him more for finally making her his. Finally claiming her as not just his student, but his love.

"Why did you do that," whispered Hermione looking into the deep pits that were his eyes. She received no answer at first as he only stared down at her a hint of a smile gracing his lips as he moved slowly inside her now his hands running slow and peaceful over her body. Lightly he covered her face in feather kisses that made her smile as she ran her hands up his back, but then suddenly he looked at her. His answer left his lips, but before it did she saw it in his eyes.

"I love you Hermione. I did it because I wanted to make you mine; I wanted to mark you as mine," whispered Severus kissing her as soon as the words left his mouth and Hermione wanted to cry in that moment. He had finally said it, he loved her.

"I love you too," whispered Hermione breaking the kiss to whisper those words to him before he kissed her again except this time with an overwhelming passion. They kissed continuing to make love their release fast approaching. When they came together it was exquisite, it was wonderful.

Severus buried his body completely inside her as he lost himself to her body in that moment. He buried his head in the skin of her shoulder lightly kissing it as he did so feeling safe and loved for the first time in his life as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. In that moment he didn't know what he would do without her. They laid there in silence afterward the sounds of their breathing the only sound heard. Finally they looked at each other their eyes filled with so many emotions.

"I love you," they breathed together as their lips met once more their tongues meeting as it deepened turning into something passionate. After kissing her for the longest time, Severus let his now softened member slip from her body, and he helped her sit up. Continuing to kiss her, he stood there without a care in the world; part of him was trying to memorize every part of her because he knew soon he wouldn't have her. She would leave him; hate him like the rest of the wizarding world.

"Thank you Hermione I needed you. I can't tell you why, but I needed you. I love you; I really love you," said Severus giving her one final kiss before moving away picking up his wand as he did so.

"I know; I shall always be here when you need me. I love you too didn't you hear me say that," smiled Hermione suddenly looking down as she found herself fully clothed once more. One flick of his wrist and now they both looked as if nothing had happened between them. He didn't respond to her words, he only looked at her a moment and Hermione felt a chill inside that maybe he didn't believe her.

Hermione watched him as he sat in his desk chair bringing a hand to her knees using them to push her to face him. He ran his hands over her legs where they crossed at the knee and with one moment he had pulled her legs apart. His next movements were so fast Hermione found herself breathless; he pulled her by her knees forward causing her to fall into his arms in his lap. Now she was straddling him her arms wrapped securely around him and Hermione smiled at him in that moment. She loved him, she truly loved him, and she wanted him to know that. But before she could say anything he leaned into the warmth of her body his head using the soft mounds of her breasts as his own personal pillow. Hermione only held him in that moment, she knew that was what he needed in that moment especially when he signed heavily; he needed her still.

"I love you Severus; I will always be here when you need me. It's all going to be ok," whispered Hermione when the silence finally became too much for her. He looked at her in that moment, he knew she spoke the truth now, he knew she meant what she said she did love him, but would that still be true after he did what he had to do? Severus could only look at her as those thoughts ran through his mind leaning into her soft caress as she ran her fingers through his hair; he knew the time was quickly approaching when he would no longer feel it when he would long for it. Oh how he would long for it, for her.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong, but I know if you could you would. Just know that no matter what I love you that will never change. My heart is yours, it has been since our first kiss, and you take it with you wherever you go. I hope it will make things easier on you; I hope it will make you stronger," whispered Hermione as she finished speaking he pulled her closer as close as he possibly could. Suddenly Hermione found her lover crying into her chest, she didn't know what to do at first she had never seen him cry before, so she did the only thing she knew to do. And it was exactly what he needed in that moment; it was perfect, she was perfect. Hermione pulled him close, Hermione held him so close and so tight in her embrace, and she wouldn't let go not until he no longer needed her. But he would always need her, she didn't realize that in that moment, but someday maybe she would. And as he sat there in her arms, Severus knew he would love her until he died, and if this war didn't kill him he would tell not only her, but the world. The whole world.

So they sat like that forever neither of them moving; neither of them letting the other go. Severus wanted to spend all of the time he had left with her, she didn't know it, but he would be gone very soon. He would be gone the whole wizarding world would think him a monster, a killer, and he would die in the war that was swiftly approaching. He would die and be forever known to the entire wizarding world as the man that killed the great Albas Dumbledore. That was how he would be forever remembered, but he really didn't care what the others thought of him. Severus only hoped she would remember him as he was now and not as the monster he would be painted as.


	2. Final words final thoughts

First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed they really meant a lot and they kept me from making this story a one shot. So please review again and as always I own nothing.

Chapter 2

"Please don't let me die," thought Hermione as she through spell after spell at every death eater that attacked her. She wore a face of stone, but deep down inside she was scared that she would be killed in the halls that always made her feel so face. And today they just didn't feel safe; they felt unfamiliar and dark.

"I never thought I would see Hogwarts become a warzone," thought Hermione firing one final spell knocking her opponent to the ground. That death eater was out cold, but looking all around her she found herself surrounded by more. They were coming to kill her and raising her wand she readied herself for more fighting. But then every single one of them was knocked to the floor by a force behind her. Hermione didn't get the chance to turn to thank her rescuer before she was grabbed a hand placed over her mouth to keep her from screaming and with a zap they were in one of the classrooms alone. When she was released Hermione stumbled away breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was Severus who had grabbed her. Quickly she made her way back to him hugging him close feeling as he held her so tight it was nearly suffocating. Severus didn't say anything as he held her in his arms, he needed to go to Draco now he knew that, but he had to see her one last time.

Holding her in his arms he suddenly kissed her with a passion that took her breath away; it was so breath taking that Hermione couldn't have said, or even thought anything in that moment. But when he finally pulled away from her and she looked into his eyes Hermione didn't like the look she saw. He was looking at her like he would never see her again. Severus held her face in his hands gently stroking her cheeks still holding her as tight as he possibly could.

"I want you to know something Hermione; I love you. I love you," exclaimed Severus pulling her into his arms one final time before suddenly he was gone. Hermione stood there in the silence of the classroom the sound of fighting outside the only thing she could hear as those words echoed in her head. She had a gut wrenching feeling Severus didn't plan on coming back; she had a feeling that maybe he planned on dying in this war. When Severus disappeared he appeared again in one of the upper hallways; he had to get to Draco. He moved towards his destination with a heavy heart, he knew Draco would not be able to kill Dumbledore, so the job would fall on him. He had not only promised Narissa, but he had promised Albas. And he had taken a wizarding oath; if he didn't he would die with Albas. He wondered then what Hermione would think when it was all over and the whole world knew him as the man who had killed Albas Dumbledore; he didn't care what the rest of the world thought of him, but he did care what his love thought of him. But when it was all over he would be dead, he would never have to face her, and she would never need to tell anyone that she had loved him.

After it was all over, Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron had went to bed a while ago, but she just couldn't sleep she had too much on her mind.

"Dumbledore is dead and Severus killed him. Harry wouldn't lie, he saw him kill him, but why did he do it? He wouldn't have just killed him, not my Severus," thought Hermione as hard as she tried she couldn't believe that the man she loved could really commit cold blooded murder. Harry had stood hidden in the shadows as Severus killed Dumbledore with one flick of his wand as he said, but even though she knew he was a death eater Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe it. Severus wasn't a death eater like all the others anymore, he was a spy for the order now; he had said becoming a death eater was a mistake he made in his youth so she knew there had to be an explanation. The Severus she knew would never kill anybody without reason. She couldn't believe that the man she loved was a murderer.

"I love him I will not believe such a thing until I see proof of it myself," whispered Hermione finally wondering where he was at that very moment. When she finally went to bed, Hermione didn't sleep she only laid under the covers, and staring up at the ceiling she worried for him. Where was he now? Was he safe? Would she ever see him again? She didn't have answers to any of those questions and with those questions ringing in her head she thought of their last kiss. Would it be their last? Would that be the last time she ever heard him say he loved her? And Hermione knew no matter what happened she would never forget that moment. The last thing he had said to her before disappearing was that he loved her; he loved her, she knew he meant that.

"I will see you again. I believe I will see you again," thought Hermione rolling onto her side in the bed closing her eyes to wait for sleep. And she really believed that. As she closed her eyes Hermione had faith in her heart that she would see him again, but also a hidden fear too. A hidden fear that he would die in this war and the next time she saw him he would be dead.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you Severus," said Peter Pettigrew shortly after they had all arrived back at Malfoy manor and so now he was making his way to see the Dark Lord. As everyone else began celebrating the death of one of the greatest wizards in the wizarding world, Severus made his way through the manor to the room where the Dark Lord waited. He had turned a whole section of Malfoy manor into his throne room and as he approached the grand double doors he shut his mind completely. Upon entering the room, Severus found himself in almost complete darkness only a few candles lighting his way.

"Severus, come…come closer," hissed the Dark Lord and quickly Severus moved until he stood at the other man's feet bowing low as a sign of respect that he didn't really have.

"Rise," hissed the Dark Lord and as Severus did so he kept his eyes pointed downward.

All was silent except for the faint crackle and pop of the nearby fire until finally the Dark Lord broke it.

"You have served me well, Severus. Since the beginning it has been you who have served me faithfully; you deserve a reward for such loyalty. Especially after tonight," hissed the Dark Lord.

"It is nothing my lord. It has always been my pleasure to serve you," whispered Severus.

"Severus, you just performed a deed which was not yours. You killed one of the greatest wizards in our world; you proved yourself not only loyal, but more capable of following orders then others," exclaimed the Dark Lord and Severus didn't want to think of what he had in store for Draco later. The boy had failed to carry out an order that was never a mistake someone made twice. He hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't kill the boy.

"What is it you want, name it, and it is yours Severus," hissed the Dark Lord watching him very closely for his decision. Severus was surprised by this turn of events, but he knew what he wanted. It was something he could never truly ask for. What he truly wanted was this man to be dead, for the war to be over, and to be with Hermione again. But there was something he wanted, something that if he had it he may be able to aid in this war after all, but would the Dark Lord give it to him.

"My lord when you finally have control of the school if you would allow it I would like to be made headmaster," said Severus his voice a cool calm breath. As silence filled the room once more he wasn't sure if he would be given this particular request, so he waited the picture of calm for the answer. The answer he got would decide his fate in this war.

"Severus I have decided to grant your request. I know you will run the school the way I see fit and I know you have worked under Dumbledore for far too long. You will do better than he ever did I think," exclaimed the Dark Lord smiling his reptilian smile down at him. And as happy as he was that he had granted his request Severus couldn't help, but think that that wasn't possible. No one could ever run that school the way Dumbledore had.

"Thank you my lord, if you wouldn't mind after you dismiss me I would like to return to my room instead of the party. It has been a tiring day," whispered Severus bowing low before the Dark Lord once more.

"Alright Severus if you must; I will allow this tonight, but tomorrow you celebrate with the rest of us," said the Dark Lord. He didn't allow him to say anymore then as he dismissed him with a flick of his wrist making it quite clear their conversation was over.

"Goodnight my lord," said Severus before he backed out of the room not turning until he was safely out of the room. Entering the room that he occupied at Malfoy manor, Severus silenced and locked it down with a flick of his wand; he closed his eyes then breathing a sigh as the pressures of the day weighted him down. Removing his death eater robes, he was now in only his slacks and crisp white shirt, and laying down on the bed with his hands folded behind his head he closed his eyes again. He felt guilt deep inside himself for what he had done; Albas and him had never gotten along particularly well, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. That didn't mean he wanted to be the one who killed him. And then he thought of his love, his Hermione; what must she be thinking of him right now.

She must be feeling like she never really knew him at all; she must regret ever loving him at all. Severus remembered the last thing he had said to her before leaving her in that classroom. He had meant it, he loved her so very much, but he could imagine that she wouldn't believe it now. But despite what she did, or didn't believe in the future it was true. It was true and he was glad that if he never said another word to her that those would be his final words to her.


End file.
